The 500 Year Old Immortal
by EsptheC
Summary: A five-hundred year old stone coyote is reawakened accidentally by a certain blue hedgehog. How is she going to adjust to her new surroundings? And will they succeed in their mission?
1. Meeting Raza

Disclaimer: I do not own SEGA, or any of the Sonic characters. This story takes place in an alternate reality. Me out.

* * *

Yay! It's finally translated! 中文版 s/10324470/1/%E7%9F%B3%E7%8B%BC

* * *

Year 0.

Raza opened one eye. She then shut it, trying to remember everything she could. "Until a hero comes," he – Rats, she could not even recall his name – he had said. If it meant waiting for a full century, she still had to wait for the day to come.

Year 500.

Sonic shivered as he walked down the road. The blue hedgehog would have run, but he knew it was dangerous running in the dark. Not to mention that it was very cold. He yawned. "Maybe I should sleep. After all, there's only 5 miles more to go." He suddenly looked up, realizing he was standing next to a statue beside the road. He crept over to it and sat down, looking up at the stone coyote's stony features before falling asleep, fully unaware of a pair of red eyes staring down at him.

The next day, Sonic woke up, surprised to feel the sun on his fur. He sat up and looked around. "Strange, last night wasn't there a statue behind me?" He stood up and shook his head. "I must be imagining things." He had barely taken two steps when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Leaving so soon?" Sonic stared at the yellow coyote standing a few steps away. He wanted to just walk off, but part of him felt inclined to ask the strange visitor who she was. "Huh, who ARE you?" Thankfully, she did not seem to find it rude. "Raza, at your service." She bowed.

Sonic smiled in response, and then calmly walked onto the road and took a few steps. Raza called out, "What year is it?" "It's year five hundred?" _WHAT! When I got turned into a statue it was year three thousand plus!_ When Sonic saw Raza scratching her head, he commented, "Some guy decided to reset the whole system 500 years ago." Okay. Raza blinked, and said, "I don't think you'd want to go in THAT direction," pointing down the road. Sonic just groaned in response and rolled his eyes at her. "Egghead set up a base there. I'm going there to spoil his fun, hehe." Raza smacked the side of her head. _Of course, after all, things must have changed a lot in that time._

Sonic, on the other hand, was a bit worried. "How come I know what Raza is thinking? She has only said less than three sentences, and yet it is like I can hear her thoughts." he mused. Sonic quickly pushed that thought out his head, and started down the road. He suddenly sped away at the speed of sound, eager to lose Raza. Sure, she seemed honest. But she was just… creepy. He turned around and flashed a grin, a cocky smirk that assured victory. But no sooner had he done this when it got wiped off his face. "How-?"

Raza was flying by his side on two pink wings.

Despite the initial shock, Sonic kept running. "After all," he reasoned, "she might be able to help us." And the two moved side by side towards their destination, two blue and yellow-and-pink blurs.

Minutes later, they reached Sonic's destination. He ducked into the house and called out, "Tails?" A fox answered the call, charging down the stairs at 750 miles an hour. "OMG where were you? You'd said you would arrive here by yesterday!" and pulled Sonic in a bear hug. Sonic smiled at Raza and said, "Meet Tails."

Raza looked at Tails. The fox was not very tall, only coming up to her cheek. His fur was also somewhat orangey-yellow. But the thing about him was that he was trailing two tails behind him. Raza took a deep breath, and said…

"Um, hi?"

Tails smiled up at her, and said, "Come on, what are you waiting for?" Raza walked nervously into the room that Tails entered, with Sonic behind her.

Tails handed her a rolled-up scrap of paper, and sat down on a cardboard box. "This is our plan. We get into Egghead's fortress via the back door, and bust some robots, then leave as quietly as we can by the front." Sonic looked up and said, "Okay, when will we do this?" Sonic leaned over to get a better look at the paper in Raza's hand. "The rest of the gang should arrive tomorrow."

Tails then looked at Raza and said, "You can take the room upstairs, on the right." The moment she left, Sonic jabbed a finger in the door's direction and asked, "Do you know who she is?" Tails looked at Sonic and asked, "What did you say her name was again?"

"Raza."

A few hours later...

Sonic walked upstairs, with his and Tail's conversation still replaying in his head. "She was one of the heroes from 500 years ago, but for some reason disappeared." "So she appears now. Either she went and hid somewhere undiscovered for 500 years, or she…" "She lost 500 years of her life."

Sonic pushed open the door, seeing Raza lying in the corner. He sat down at the other side of the room. "Hey, did you know what happened last year?" She shook her head sadly, saying, "I wasn't there, remember?" Sonic then asked, "How do you live with a big gap in your life, losing 500 years just like that?"

Raza sat up. "If I'm immortal, how long do you think I get to live?"

"Um, infinity years?" Sonic nearly kicked himself. Shame on him for answering that way!

"So what is infinity minus 500?"

"Um… an infinite number?"

"So what is infinity minus an infinite number?"

"Zero, I guess?"

"Zero it is, then." Raza lay back down, while Sonic puzzled over this… paradox.


	2. Visitors

Raza decided to sleep for a while. After all, it was the first time she had really slept for half a millennium. As she rolled over, Sonic realised why he had been so surprised to see her fly just now. She didn't have wings.

At lunchtime, Raza was rudely awakened by the ringing doorbell. From downstairs, she could hear people chattering. Sonic looked at her and asked, "You can do magic, right?" "Yes, why?" "Because," Sonic said, "We have visitors. You may want to lose that tunic."

Raza concentrated, her tunic and trousers suddenly transforming into a tank top and miniskirt. Sonic covered his eyes and yelped, "Agh! Change it back!" Raza did so, landing on the floor again. Sonic looked up, relieved, then started downstairs.

Raza blinked, then followed him.

Downstairs, there was already a small crowd, making the tiny living room seem even more so. A purple cat in the corner waved to Sonic, asking, "Got more recruits?" "Allies, not recruits," Sonic corrected her.

"Oh, okay." The cat blinked and looked at Raza. "Who's this?" Sonic pulled her aside and muttered, "Long story. I'll tell you later, Blaze."

Raza, meanwhile, had been bored out of her skull and slinked off into an empty corner. Which was just as well, because the door slammed open and a bunch of people piled into the house.

After Sonic had disentangled himself from everyone else, he yelled at full volume to make himself heard over the noise. "EVERYONE!" Seeing everyone looking at him, he cleared his throat and said, "Meeting's in the basement, in ten minutes. Everyone, get yourselves settled down first."

In ten minutes, the whole party met in the basement. Thankfully, it was bigger than the living room. In the center of the room was a long wooden table. Sonic and Blaze took their seats at the head of the table while the others sat around the table or stood beside it. Raza stood beside the doorway and tried to appear inconspicuous.

Sonic looked around at everyone and asked, "Do you all know why I called you all here today?" Some people nodded while others shook their heads.

Sonic shook his head and sighed. "Recently there has been this person who has tried to take over the land. I trust you have heard of him?"

More nods.

"Well, it has been going on for far too long. I propose we address this problem and deal with it, and quickly." Sonic paused for emphasis. "We'll show him! We'll teach him not to mess with us!"

He then glanced around the room, failing to notice that Raza had left her post beside the door, before briefing everyone else with their new mission's details. (Like Tails had said, enter the fort, cause some damage, hopefully creep Eggman out and then make a quick getaway and run for it.)

Raza, meanwhile, had snuck out of the room, sitting down on the floor as a sudden burst of pain caused her to collapse against the wall. The searing pain was for one second replaced with the laughing face of a rabbit. Raza then struggled to stand up, all the while thinking, _why?_


	3. Setting Out

Tails was brandishing another map, an even bigger one this time, and held it up for everyone to see. "Everybody, we'll be going in via THIS entrance," pointing at a door marked on it. "So, we will have to be as quiet as possible. Unless you want an evil dictator hot on your tails."

Sonic then led everybody to the outer wall. Blaze whispered to Raza "I have a baaad feeling about this. I think it would be wiser if we-" Blaze never had the chance to complete the sentence, as at that moment, when she had paused, a hidden gun started firing on everybody.

"Take cover!" Sonic yelled. Raza was the only one who did not. Instead, she held her ground, and raising her hand, she concentrated. of pink sparks shot towards the cannon, setting it on fire. Before long, there wasn't much of it left. Raza cocked her head and looked at Sonic. He was staring, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, at what remained of the gun.

He then turned around. "Guys, change of plans. We take the front door."

Moments later.

Sonic looked at Raza, pointing at the looming black gate. "Can you get this open?" Raza stretched out her hand and twisted the handle, causing the gate to open with a creak. _It wasn't locked,_ she informed Sonic. Sonic, meanwhile, had gotten used to the voice in his head, and just said, "But that handle was on the wrong side of the gate." He then walked through the gate, pushing it even further open.

The room was cleared as everyone filed out. Some of the recruits decided to stay in the basement, as they reasoned it would probably be the least crowded. Raza was near the window, looking at the smoke in the distance when she heard Blaze and Sonic announce that Blaze would cook lunch.

Out of curiosity, she followed Blaze into the kitchen. Blaze prepared ingredients while Raza sat in the corner and watched. All of a sudden, Blaze turned on the gas and lighted the fire with her finger. Raza's eyes widened as Blaze blew on her finger, then winked at her. "Pyromancy and pyrokinesis nearly went extinct a long time ago!" Raza nearly fell off the chair.

After the whole process of cooking lunch (during which Raza could not help but stare at Blaze) was over, Blaze brought out the food, served in cartons because of the absence of a large enough table. Raza accepted hers and ate beside the window, watching everyone out of the corner of her eye. Then she felt a tingling feeling in her finger, she glanced down and noticed pink sparks dancing about. She quickly rammed her hand in her pocket, not wishing to set anything on fire. Blaze glanced up at her momentarily, then looked down again.

After a hasty lunch, everyone gathered outside the house. Sonic pointed in the direction of the smoke, and said, "There he is!" Raza blinked, and looked at him. "Eggman," he explained.


	4. Farewells

This chapter ends the story, but leaves a lot of unanswered questions. You can expect me to reformat the whole story soon (how soon?) And who is Nec? You'll have to wait for my next story...

* * *

Inside the fortress, there was not a single evil dictator in sight. Sonic looked around and said, "Maybe he's just hiding or something." Raza sensed something, and told the others, "Maybe we should split up." Sonic looked at her, then started barking out orders. "Rotor! Tails! You guys look for him upstairs!" Tails then flew off with a walrus behind him. "Sal, Bunnie and Antoine can go outside." A squirrel, rabbit and coyote nodded and ran off. Raza looked at Sonic and concentrated.

Sonic suddenly stood up and said, "I guess I'll be the one looking in his storage." Raza smiled. Thank goodness for Suggestion. A small round robot suddenly beeped as it rounded the corner, coming across the unexpected visitor. She wondered how it was done. In her past, people could animate metal golems, but nothing could convince them to talk. How could a much tinier metal contraption speak?

Her train of thought was rudely interrupted when the robot's shell caved in with a loud crack. Raza looked up and saw a bunny floating towards her, his outstretched fist clenched. This bunny was slightly translucent, with blood stains all over his silver fur.

Raza looked at the approaching ghost, a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Ace." She had never liked the guy, and wasn't going to start anytime soon. The bunny dipped his head, acknowledging her. Ace was leering, a creepy grin which struck fear into the hearts of even the bravest warriors. But Raza held her ground.

"Ace, do you know what happened to the person known as 'Eggman'?" The bunny shook his head, causing his ears to flap from side to side. "Not today. He isn't in." Raza turned around to hide a grin from Ace. Eggman, whoever he was, would almost definitely flip if he knew the place was haunted. Her wings rematerialising, she flew out to find Sonic.

Sonic was looking around the storage room when Raza flew in. "So many robots..." He was muttering to himself.

Suddenly, as if on cue, all the robots started up. As the robots narrowed their glowing red eyes at Sonic, he froze, and began backing away.

Sonic took several steps backwards, having realised that the robots were going to attack. A figure stepped out of the shadows, causing him to whirl around. Eggman was standing there, looking as pleased as punch. "You totally fell for that one."

"Eggman." Sonic snarled back.

Eggman would have ordered his robots to shoot, if Raza hadn't swiped her hand, which caused half of the robots to crash against the wall. As three more were charging at her, she sidestepped - into the fifth dimension. She could see the fight clearly, but the others couldn't see her.

Sonic was fully unaware what had just happened, charging towards a robot which had its gun drawn. She stretched out one foot, and the next thing Sonic knew, he had tumbled forward, and was sitting in a pile of scrap metal. "Cool! Can you do that again?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Raza saw Eggman turn around and try to escape. In two steps, she crossed the room and elbowed him in the gut, causing the evil dictator to double over. When Eggman looked up, he saw Ace heading towards him. "Yaaah!" He fled the room.

Days later.

Sonic and Raza stood in the rain, water soaking into their fur. _It's good for you. Hydrophobia will save your life by stopping you from doing something rash that would make you regret it_, Raza thought. She looked, at Sonic, who was shaking his head. "Unfortunately, my mission's now over. That means chances are you won't ever get to see me again. By the way, you may want to check out what I left outside for you." When Sonic turned around, she used Suggestion on him again to forget their encounter, before disappearing.

Sonic walked inside, seeing Blaze sitting bear the door. She stood up upon seeing Sonic. "I'm really sorry, but I do have to go back home now," she said sheepishly. Sonic said, "Bye." Blaze left, but not before casting a glance back at Sonic. He was leaning against the doorway, seeing her off.

Raza, meanwhile, was standing outside the fortress, a ghostly figure hovering near her. Ace asked, "Did you remember what Nec told you all these years ago?" Raza shook her head. "He'd said 'Now is not your time. Take this, and hide. And wait. Until a hero comes. Then will you be able to help make the world a better place.' Congratulations, Raza, you made it."

"This place needs a name," said Tails. "Hmmmm, how about..." Sonic's voice trailed off as he saw the knot Raza had made earlier and shoved into the hole in the wall. "How 'bout Knothole?"

And the rest, dear reader, as you know, is history.


End file.
